Clue : InuYasha Style
by Rihaske
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

-1**Clue**

Here is the murderously funny story based on the world-famous board game. Which developed into a movie in 1986. Now featuring the world famous characters of InuYasha. Meet all the notorious suspects and discover all their foul play things. You'll love their dastardly doings as the bodies and laughs pile up before your eyes.

Enjoy!

--

Cast:

InuYasha - Corneal Mustard

Kagome - Ms. Scarlet

Miroku - Professor Plum

Kouga - Police Man

Sesshomaru - Butler (Mr. Wadsworth)

Jakotsu - Mr. Green

Naraku - Mr. Body

Kaede - The Cook

Kohaku - Man in need of phone

Kagura - Evett (Maid)

Kikyo - Singing telegram

Kagome's Grandfather - Salesman

Sango - Mrs. White

Kanna - Mrs. Peacock

--

All characters will be explained throughout the story!

**Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha, or Clue.**

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Clue © Parker Brothers

Clue : The Movie © Paramount Pictures Corp.

All Rights Reserved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**England 1954**

It was a dark and stormy night. Dark purple clouds filled the air with the smell of rain. A small black car was seen driving alone on a long road. It's journey ended as it entered the drive way of a dark mansion on top of a hill.

A tall man stepped out of the vehicle. He had long silver hair about to his knees. He had black pants and a black coat on. He was carrying a brown paper bag.

He closed the car door and began to walk to the entrance of the house, but was quickly stopped by two dogs. They were chained by the door, blocking his entrance. He opened the brown bag and threw two steaks out towards the dogs. Each took one and walked into the dog house. He walked over to the chain and shortened it, making sure they couldn't get to the front door.

"Behave tonight. We have company." he said. He began walking and smelled something vile. He looked down and noticed he had stepped in the gift the dogs had left him on the front porch. "Starting with that." he whispered. The dogs pulled their ears back and walked out of view.

He opened the front door and stepped in, wiping his shoes on the mat. The faint sound of music filled the house. He took off his coat and placed it into the closet next to the entrance of the house. Then closed the door.

He walked down the hall and peered into a room lit by fire. The music got louder. He walked in and saw Kagura, the maid drying glasses for the guests. " Kagura, tonight you are to go by 'Evett' We can't risk having anyone knowing who we are." he replied.

She looked up at him, "Very well, Sesshomaru. Or, who are you tonight?" she replied.

She was wearing a small black dress with a skirt that struck out to each side. Her hair was pulled up and a small white apron was around her waist.

"You can just call me, Wadsworth. The butler." he answered. "Is everything ready?" he asked. "Yes, sir." she replied. "You have your, instructions?" she nodded and he walked off into a separate room. "Eww." she whispered as she sniffed the air. She checked both of her shoes, and continued cleaning.

Sesshomaru continued down the hall into the kitchen. He stepped down the three stairs behind her. "Everything alright, Kae--" he stopped when she turned and pointed the knife at his throat. "Dinner will be ready at 7:30" she replied.

The door bell rang. "Ah, a guest." Sesshomaru said as he turned around and began walking to the front door.

A man with long white hair stood by the door, looking at the two dogs growling at him, then the door was opened. He looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there. "Um, I don't know if I--" Sesshomaru interrupted, "Yes, Sir . You are expected Corneal. May I take your coat?" he asked. "My name isn't Corneal, it's InuYa--" he was interrupted again. "Tonight you will be addressed as 'Corneal Mustard' I believe it said so in the letter. It shall be used as an alias to my business partner." Sesshomaru replied. "Ok…" InuYasha mumbled as he removed his coat and gave it to Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 2

Sesshomaru walked to the side and hung his coat in the closet. "Do you smell something?" InuYasha asked. "You mean dinner? It will be ready soon." Sesshomaru replied. "This way." he said as he led InuYasha into the library for a drink. "And who are you, sir?" InuYasha asked. "I'm Wadsworth. The butler." he answered as they enter the room.

"Evett, would you attend to the Corneal and give him anything he requires. Sesshomaru turned and the left the room, closing the door behind him, which appeared to be just a shelf with more books. "Wadsworth, I--" InuYasha turned to see Sesshomaru was gone.

The door bell rang again.

Sesshomaru answered the door to find a average size woman dressed entirely in black. She was holding a letter.

"Hello, madam. You are expected." he answered, moving out of the way, gesturing she entered. "Do you know who I am?" she asked. "Yes." he replied. "I'm San-" she started. "Or, Mrs. White. Lie it said in the letter." she replied. "Finally, someone who caught onto that." Sesshomaru replied. "But, why?" Sango asked, removing her coat. She sniffed the air as well and checked her shoes.

--

Kagura handed InuYasha a drink as the door flew open and knocked him to the side. "Evett, I would like you to meet, Mrs. White." Sesshomaru said. Either said anything and Sango stepped to the side next to InuYasha.

"Hello." was all he said.

--

Kagome kicked her car, the thing wouldn't start. "Just great." she replied as she looked at the sky, it was about to rain. A car pulled up, and stopped by her. "You need a lift?" the man inside asked. "Yes. Thank you!" she replied and got in. "I'm late for a dinner date." she replied. "So am I. Where are you going?" Miroku asked. She pulled a letter out of her purse. "Hmm, let's see." she looked for the address. "Hill house. Off of Route 41." he leaned over and took the letter. "Hey, let me see that letter." he looked at it. "That's where I'm going. I got a letter like this."

--

"And this is Mrs. Peacock." Sesshomaru introduced a short woman with white hair. She was wearing a tan dress with black thick glasses. She also had a big hat on that looked somewhat like leaves. "Evett, would you check to see if dinner is ready?" he asked. She nodded and handed Kanna a drink.

The door bell rang yet again.

Outside stood a tall man wearing a black coat that went to his ankles. And a black hat. "Excuse me, you must be Mr. Body?" the man asked. "Oh, you must be Mr. Green." Sesshomaru asked. "Uh, Jako-- Yes." he replied. Sesshomaru looked at the growling dogs. "Sit!" he ordered. Jakotsu sat down on the cement stool. "No. Not you sir." Sesshomaru replied, turning around.

--

It was raining quite hard now. Miroku was fighting the rain while Kagome searched for the house. "There! That's it." Kagome replied, pointing in the direction of the house. The car stopped just in front of the gates. Lightening struck behind the house, causing it to look evil. "Why did the car stop?" Kagome asked. "It's frightened, Miroku replied.

--

Kagura handed Jakotsu a glass.


End file.
